telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Malhação/Música
1ª temporada (1995) ''Malhação Vol. 1 right|230px # ''There's a party - DJ Bobo # O paraíso - Conexão Japeri # Move your body - Odissey # Assim caminha a humanidade - Lulu Santos (tema de apertura) # Lover on the line - The Free # Is this life - Linda Carriere # Sax disco - Paulo Henrique # Espelhos d'água - Patrícia Marx # Malandragem - Cássia Eller # Pecado - Caetano Veloso # Joguei com seu coração - Abdula # Noves fora - Nico Rezende # Sensual - Paulo Henrique # Sonho bom - Josye ''Malhação Vol. 2 right|230px # ''Ritmo da chuva (Rhythm of the rain) - Sr. Banana # Generation of love - Masterboy # Chega disso - Skank # Break out - Gottsha # Coleção - Ezequias # Essa menina - João Marcelo Bôscoli & Simoninha # Babilônia rock - Fernanda Abreu & Cláudio Zoli # Fullgás - Lulu Santos # Catch a fire - Haddaway # Escotilha - Maskavo Roots # Fly - 2 Brothers On The 4th. Floor # Dias e noites - Veneza # Te amo - Roberta Little # Mocotomóvel - Paulo Henrique 2ª temporada (1996) ''Malhação Vol. 3 right|230px # ''Every breath you take - Undercover # Caso sério - Netinho # In the land of love - DJ Company # Sabão crá-crá - Mamonas Assassinas # Baby come back - Worlds Apart # Socorro - Cássia Eller # Fun, fun, fun - The Beach Boys # Garota sangue bom - Fernanda Abreu # Lonely boy - Paul Anka # Punnanny-ta - Toaster Eddie # Sobre o tempo - Pato Fu # O amor em mim - Márcia Freire # Os segundos - Cidadão Quem # Perigosa - Thalma 3ª temporada (1997) ''Malhação Vol. 4 right|230px # ''Tão seu - Skank # Is this love - Terra Samba # Reach - Gloria Estefan # Achy break heart - Billy Ray Cyrus # I can't help falling in love with you - Rave-O-Lution # Malhação - É O Tchan # Love and pain - Captain Hollywood # Resquícios - Vanessa Barum # Aviso aos navegantes - Lulu Santos # Rap do Mocotó - Morangotango # À meia luz - Marina Lima # Você é linda - Netinho # Linha De fogo - Rosana # Bailão de peão - Chitãozinho & Xororó + música * Bailando - Paradisio (tema de la Academia) * Change 'Would You Good' - Sheryl Crow * Come on over here - Toni Braxton * Comédia romântica - Leigão Urbana * Como é que eu vou Embora (remix) - Kid Abelha * Don't speak - No Doubt (tema de Dado, 3ª t.) * Encontrar alguém - Jota Quest * Gata - Deborah Blando tema da Pat) * Head over feet - Alanis Morissette * Wanna be with you - Any Seconds (tema de la Academia) * Jenie, don´t take your love to town - Jon Bon Jovi * Lourinha Bombril (Parate y mira) - Paralamas Do Sucesso * Nada por mim - Grupo Gamação (tema de Mônica) * P'ra Lembrar Você - Claudinho & Buchecha (tema de Vudú) * Say you'll be there - Spice Girls 4ª temporada (1998) ''Malhação 1998 right|230px # ''Garota dourada - Jheremmias não Bate Corner # Vapor barato - O Rappa # All kinds of people - Big Mountain # Cuidado com pessoas como eu - Cris Braun # Vai ser você - Mr. Jam # The diary - Neil Sadaka # Namoro - Ricardo Chaves # Lua - Márcia Freire # Mascate - Nepal # California dreaming - High Jinx # Quit playing games - Backstreet Boys # Vai vai vai - Maskavi Roots # A vida tem dessas coisas - Mr. Soul # Surfer girls - The Beach Boys ''Malhação 1998 Radical right|230px # ''Pega leve - Muamba # A noite - Lobão # Come anytime - Hoodoo Gurus # A minha menina - Tequila Baby # Heloísa, mexe a cadeira - Vinny # Pink - Ultra Red # How it's going to be - Third Eye Blind # Proibida p'ra mim 'Grazon' - Charlie Brown Jr. # Garotas do Brasil - Papas da Língua # All for you - Master Clock # Antes que seja tarde - Pato Fu # Hip Hop Rio - Planet Hemp # Vamo falá! - PMC & DJ Deco Murphoy # My bonnie - Ultraje a Rigor 5ª temporada (1998-1999) 45px *''As Long As You Love Me'' - Backstreet Boys *''É O Tchan No Havaí'' - É o Tchan *''Everybody'' - Backstreet Boys (tema de Mocotó) *''O vento'' - Jota Quest *''Pega No Bumbum'' - É o Tchan *''Presente Que O Pai Nos Deu'' - Carolina Kasting *''Sempre assim'' - Jota Quest *''Sou Boy'' - Magazine *''Without you'' - Mariah Carey (tema de Mocotó)